


Cover for "A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain’t Big Enough by Teaberryblue"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [48]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark takes a bullet intended for Steve Rogers, he wakes up in a world entirely peopled by alternate incarnations of everyone's favorite Star-Spangled Man.</p><p>Welcome to Stevechester, Population: Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain’t Big Enough by Teaberryblue"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973720) by [Raikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/140446495289/a-fistful-of-steves-this-town-aint-big-enough-by) on tumblr.


End file.
